Accident domestique
by Caprice K
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Atlantis enterre quelqu'un... OS écrit pour la sixième nuit du FoF sur le thème "vélo"


OS écrit pour la 6eme nuit du FoF sur le thème « temps ». J'aime beaucoup l'idée mais je trouve que ça pourrais être franchement mieux. Enfin, voilà ce que ça a donné en une heure: ce que j'appelle la trame...

**Accident domestique**

Le silence régnait dans la salle de la Porte. Un silence lourd et triste, un silence fataliste. Toute l'expédition était rassemblée autour de la porte des étoiles. Celle-ci, ouverte, éclairait la scène de ces tons étranges qu'ont parfois les moments de malheurs. Et Atlantis risquait de connaître de grands malheurs dans les mois à venir. Car devant la porte des étoiles, encadré par six membres de l'expédition, posé sur des tréteaux et recouvert d'un grand drapeau des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, se trouvait un cercueil. Et pas le cercueil de n'importe qui.

Dans ce cercueil reposait l'un des piliers les plus importants d'Atlantis. Un homme qui, à lui seul, assurait la survie de la cité. Un homme qui n'avait jamais failli durant les six années que son service sur la cité avait duré. Un homme aimé de tous, un homme respecté, un homme désormais regretté.

Le docteur Weir, réprimant un sanglot et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, s'avança d'un pas. Elle posa une main sur la bière, respecta une minute de silence puis se tourna vers son équipe.

- Certains moments sont difficiles. Enterrer un des nôtres nous arrive malheureusement trop souvent, et c'est avec un grand chagrin que je m'apprête aujourd'hui à dire adieu à une nouvelle victime de…

Elle inspira un grand coup, se forçant à continuer.

- Que chacun se souvienne de lui. Cet homme a été un pilier, un mur fondateur, un bouclier pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est un homme toujours prêt à aider son prochain qui nous quitte aujourd'hui. Je… je pense que ceux qui l'ont connu voudront lui rendre à leur tour un dernier hommage.

Ce fut Teyla qui s'avança la première. Le visage impassible, le corps rigide, elle parla calmement et sa voix était ferme :

- Aujourd'hui, je dis adieu à un cœur noble et à un grand ami. Il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, et malgré les morts qui tombaient autour de lui, il n'a jamais reculé ou montrer de peur. Tout mon peuple souhaite lui rendre hommage pour le remercier une dernière fois de l'aide précieuse qu'il nous a apportée.

Puis le docteur McKay, livide, tenta de prendre la suite.

- Je… Je ne suis pas homme à faire des compliments, je dirai même plutôt que j'ai une forte… forte tendance au… contraire. Mais… il y a des choses… qui doivent être dites bien que… je ne sois pas doué pour… pour ces choses là. Celui qui part pour son dernier voyage vers… vers la terre (il déglutit) n'aura jamais été assez récompensé pour tout ce qu'il a fait ici… le soutient qu'il nous a apporté, l'aide qu'il a donné sans compter. Je crois pouvoir dire que c'était… un ami, même si nous ne savions pas grand-chose de lui, de sa vie… de son passé. J'ai travaillé avec lui sans même me rendre compte de tout ce qu'il faisait pour nous… J'ai même parfois été méchant et aujourd'hui je… j'aimerai qu'il sache que… je le regrette profondément.

Ronon ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de regarder le docteur Kavanagh de son air le plus menaçant (ce qui n'était pas peu dire). Puis le dernier membre de l'équipe s'avança et parla ainsi :

- Le Major Lorne est… était un des meilleurs militaires qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer. Entièrement dévoué à sa cause, je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre ni vu fuir. Il a été notre sauveur, à moi-même et à mon équipe, plus de fois qu'il n'est raisonnable. Je crois bien que personne ne s'est jamais rendu compte de toute l'étendue de ses compétences, moi le premier. Il m'a, sans le savoir, beaucoup appris et… je souhaiterai qu'on se souvienne de lui comme d'un homme exemplaire sans qui la cité n'aurait pu tenir.

John Sheppard hésita un peu sur les derniers mots. Il leva la tête et donna l'ordre aux porteurs de franchir la porte des étoiles. De l'autre côté, le général O'neill attendait. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée que lui tendit un première classe et manqua de s'étouffer en lisant la lettre que le chef de l'expédition Atlantis lui avait adressée. Il se pencha immédiatement sur son micro.

- Colonel Sheppard, j'espère que c'est une blague.

- Négatif, mon général, répondit une voix lasse.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous m'annoncez ? Que le Major Lorne, et on parle bien de l'homme qui a résisté aux Goa'Uld, aux Réplicateurs, aux Wraith, aux Oris et à vous, Sheppard, à vous, a été tué par cet imbécile de Kavanagh ?

- Affirmatif, mon général.

- Et vous voulez que je le fasse juger pour homicide involontaire ? Comment ça pourrait être involontaire ?

De l'autre côté du vortex, Sheppard poussa un énième soupir. Il avait su qu'O'neill ne le croirait pas. C'était tellement ridicule. Personne ne pouvait croire que Lorne avait été tué par Kavanagh qui faisait du vélo sur la terrasse du niveau trois. Personne ne pouvait admettre que l'allure du docteur était telle que le choc avait projeté Lorne par dessus la rambarde. Non, personne.


End file.
